


An Enjoyable Vacation

by SheyK



Series: Written Orders! [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Furry, Incest, Oral, Pain, Part 1, Rape, Threesome, Toddler, Toddlercon, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyK/pseuds/SheyK
Summary: After finally finding the time to take a well deserved vacation, Nick and Judy set off to the Hopp's Family farm to visit and spend time with Judys family. While they intend on having a good time, neither one could've anticipated the others motives,,,





	An Enjoyable Vacation

Giving a heavy grunt, Nick placed the last suitcase into the back of their small red car. They were only going for just shy of two weeks but Judy wanted to make sure they had an outfit, accessory, and hygienic item for every possible scenario. The car was stacked to the roof, though it wasn’t that large so it didn’t take much to load it full of luggage. Regardless, Nick thought that ten pieces of luggage was a bit much even for his wife. But since they were going to visit her family in bunny burrow he figured she knew what to pack and what they needed.

“Hey Jude, you ready to go?” Nick called out, slamming the hatch on the car.

“I’ll be out in a second! Just watering the plants!” Judy called back cheerfully. Nick rolled his eyes and did a quick pat down of his person to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. After all, it was a long way to Bunny Burrow.

It had been almost a full year that Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps had been married, their feelings for each other erupted shortly after Nick was introduced to the ZPD. Though since both were full time police officers and dedicated ones at that they had not taken the time off for a honeymoon or any type of vacation for that matter.

“Sorry!” Judy yelled, slamming the door shut behind her and locking the door with the spare key.

They had been living together for the better part of two years. It was challenging to find a house that fit their budget but also did not shame interspecies couples. Though over their budget, they were able to settle into a small house just off of the main city street. No backyard, no front yard; just elbow to elbow with their neighbours. Thankfully they were much quieter than Judy’s last neighbours, and other than the odd glance to the Wildes they left the pair alone.

Judy took a deep breath in, enjoying the summer breeze that ruffled her fur. She enjoyed summer especially. Short season and it was much brighter compared to the winter months. She was dressed in a pair of light brown shorts and a pink plaid shirt; one of her favourite summer outfits.

“Looking good, Hopps.” Nick said with a grin, moving his sunglasses down to give her an admiring wink.

“That’s Mrs. Wilde to you mister.” She said with a few skips down the stairs and snatching the keys out of Nick’s paw. “What are you waiting for! Let’s get a move on!”

Hitching his paws in his front pockets Nick walked around to the passenger door.

“Yes ma’am.” He chuckled.

Bonnie and Stu had been asking Nick and Judy to visit for some time, but between work and their time with each other it was hard to even consider a vacation. Though there was no doubt in either of their mind, it was something that was well needed. Judy had not seen her parents since her and Nick’s wedding. She called them as often as she could and kept in touch with many of her siblings who were still at her parents but that too proved difficult. If it wasn’t for Nick’s coaxing to take the time off together, Judy doubted she would’ve taken the break.

Nick was always fond of the Hopps. He had spent some time with them shortly after he and Judy started dating. Despite the awkward first encounter, he and Stu hit it off well. They even laughed it off when they accidently found his old stash of fox products which Stu has since thrown out completely. Each time Nick came down he was treated like a son by Stu and Bonnie, which was more than he could have ever asked for. Even the kits that ran around the house - siblings, cousins, nieces and nephews of Judy’s - all loved playing with Nick.

It was hardly a challenge to get the time off, even on such short notice. Their lack of days off, sick days, and overtime hours gave them more than enough reasoning to take two weeks off to visit family. Though Nick and Judy were going to work a bit on the farm, the labour itself would prove relaxing. The country scenery, quiet roads, friendly neighbours and natural smells and all without costing more than gas money! It was perfect.

“So.” Nick said reclining his seat “What do you think your folk will have us do?” Nick asked putting his paws behind his head.

“Probably just help with the crops, though he may keep you in the back away from the stands.”

“Why?” Nick questioned, peering under his glasses.

“Well…” Judy hesitated “Not many bunnies out there are used to seeing a fox let alone one working on a farm. It’s been just us bunnies running our farm for generations. I think we had a mongoose working with us at one point, but it didn’t work out well.”

“Well they know me.” Nick said defensively.

“I know they do, and they love you.” Judy said holding his paw. “But just go where they need help and don’t do anything they don’t ask for. Okay? Besides we won’t be doing to much work, it is our vacation after all.” Judy brought Nicks paw to her lips giving it a soft kiss.

“Alright, alright. No need to butter me up I get it.” Nick relaxed more in the seat, thinking about his time on the farm.

When he had been there before it had been a very busy place. Bunnies every which way, all doing their own task. Some were running around gathering laundry, some were making sure there was no garbage in the living rooms and bathrooms, and others were helping with cooking. In the field it was more of the same; kits and full-grown bunnies in the field working hard. Though most of the kits, both in the house and outside, were playing instead than helping, but no one seemed to mind. The sound of their laughter, piercing squeals, and shouting could be heard across the farmstead.. It was enjoyable to hear them having fun.

Comparing the sounds of the farmstead to the sounds of the city, there was no competition. Despite its loudness, the farm had a more positive and family oriented feeling to it. It’s something that Nick had come to enjoy from the first few visits and something that Judy had long since gotten used to.

The car ride was long and uneventful. After passing the city it was just an endless view of trees, grass and the occasional bird. Nick decided to take the time and pass out in the passenger seat, his legs resting on the dashboard and one arm over his eyes while his other was resting on his chest alongside his tail. Judy only shook her head, keeping her focus on the road ahead and taking a few sips of her ice coffee. It had been a while since she had seen her folks, or any of her family for that matter. Other than the occasional video call and a card on Christmas. It’s been hard for them to find the time to travel to Judy’s childhood home. The trip was long overdue, but she knew it was going to be worth it.

By early afternoon they had finally reached the town of Bunny Burrow. Not to Judy’s surprise, the town looked identical to how it had when she was a little girl. The main town centre was home to plenty of family owned shops, bustling traffic and the occasional tractor.

“Hey? Sleeping beauty, wake up.” She mocked, scratching under Nick’s muzzle. “We’re here.”

Nick only groaned, giving a large stretch and an overdramatic yawn. He lifted his sunglasses and looked around the town.

“How long was I asleep?” Nick asked, sitting up in his seat and opening the window.

“Just a couple of hours. Don’t worry you didn’t miss much. My parents are only a few minutes away, so you woke up just in time to fix your fur.” Judy said with a grin, handing him a brush from her purse beside her door.

“Heh, thanks.” Nick said with a light chuckle as he painfully began brushing the newly formed knots and tangles out of his fur. “I don’t remember this part of bunny burrow,” Nick asked, looking out the window at the more developed stores. They were nothing like the ‘ma-and-pa’ shops that he recalled from their last visit.

“I decided to take the scenic route to Mom and Dad’s. Its changed a lot since I was young.” Judy said, feeling an overwhelming sense of nostalgia as she slowed her driving and looked at the stores.

Sadly, a lot of them reminded her of the stores in Zootopia. It was a bit upsetting. For as long as Judy could remember Bunny Burrow had relied solely on the small family owned shops. This whole street was once filled with them. Now, out of the entire mile long stretch of stores it looked like only a few were owned by local families. The rest were smaller, name brand stores. Not too common in Zootopia but she had seen them a few times before on her routes.

“Guess times are changing all over.” Nick said, tucking the brush into the glove compartment and resting his arm on the window.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Judy said, turning the corner to drive past the stores and further into the farmland of Bunny Burrow.

“How have your parents managed?” Nick asked, not looking over at his wife.

“Well, I guess it’s the friends we’ve made over the years. Plus we are a large family which means everyone does their part to make sure the farm runs smoothly. And if I’m not mistaken, dad often goes into Zootopia with some of the older children to sell our produce in the city market. At least he did when I was a little girl.” Judy was grinning ear to ear at the pleasant memory of her family. Her excitement quickly got the better of her and she sped up, leaving a large trail of dust behind their car.

Nick sank into the seats, gripping the safety bar on the ceiling as he watched in slight horror at his small bunny wife speeding through the road with nothing but a smile on her face. It would’ve been cute if he wasn’t so terrified. Judy did slow down after a short while, though it was still enough for Nick to have left his claw marks in the seat and safety bar.

Judy, who was still smiling at the thought of seeing her family was too busy between being in her own world and driving the car to notice Nick’s panic. Nick was sure she was in some sort of auto-pilot mode. He didn’t mind though as he took the time to look out the window at the bare scenery. Bare in comparison to the busy, loud and large Zootopia. The green fields abundant with a variety of crops made him feel out of place and didn’t help his already present anxiousness of seeing Judy’s family.

It’s not like I haven’t met them. Nick thought to himself. They know who I am, they know Judy and I are married. Heck they even offered their land for the wedding. But despite all of his internal confrontation and self-resolution his stomach still tightened at the mere thought of seeing her entire family for two weeks. Working with them, eating with them, just being around them. What worried Nick more was how the younger kits would think of him.

Judy had warned him long before leaving or even planning this trip that there are those in her family who are more shut in than others and who don’t support their marriage or even working with foxes or any type of predators, like the Greys. Nick wouldn’t go out of his way to change the mind of adults he couldn’t be bothered to care about, but he didn’t want the younger one’s first interaction with a fox to be a negative one. And even if it wasn’t their first, he still wanted to make sure that they had a good experience with him. 

000

Bonnie and Stu waited anxiously on the front porch of their home. A long gravel road connected their property to the main street so was hard to see from where they were standing. They would hear the occasional tractor motor by slowly, a distinctive sound that they knew all too well, with a small cloud of dirt that followed behind the vehicle. Not the sounds they wanted to hear.

“Maybe she got lost,” Stu said, a small panic in his voice. “Maybe they took the wrong turn and went to Hoboken. What if they’re lost in the middle of nowhere? I should call her!” He was working himself into an advanced panic, patting around his overalls for his phone.

“Stu, she’s a grown woman. Besides she knows how to get home, just calm down.” Bonnie said putting her paw on Stus shoulder.

Taking a deep breath Stu relaxed at Bonnie’s touch. He gave a weak smile trying to calm his rushing worries.

“Yeah, yeah you’re probably right.”

“Happens more often than you think,” Bonnie said with a grin as she rubbed Stu’s back.

A few of the younger cubs had joined their parents out by the front of the burrow. Some of the older ones were talking amongst themselves or playing with their toys while others were staring out onto the street, waiting for one of the clouds of dust to make a turn onto the driveway.

“Look, look!” the youngest said, hopping to her feet and jumping lightly as she pointed out onto the road.

A small red dot could be seen turning onto the road to their farm with a cloud of dirt following behind it.

“It’s Judy! It’s Judy!” The small bunny said, her grey ears flopping with every jump. She went to go run out but felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Whoa there Jilly Bean, just wait a sec.” Stu said with a small laugh. The small rabbit contained herself by lightly bouncing in place. It had been some time since Jill had actually seen Judy. Most of the family kept in contact over the phone or through video chat. Suffice to say, it didn’t compare to seeing her in person.

The little cub wasn’t the only one who was excited to see their sister. On top of the welcoming party that had been waiting outside for Judy and Nick, some were inside making a ‘small’ card for their big sister.  
Jill ran inside, almost tripping over her own two feet as she came to a screeching halt at the group in the living room.

“Judys here! Comeon comeon!” She exclaimed running back outside to her parents. She was quickly followed by the young group of bunnies and a large purple homemade card. Jill tried to contain herself, holding her sister Cotton’s paw while bouncing in her place.

Cotton glanced down at her little sister, at six she was only three years older than Jill but in her eyes Cotton was just as big as Judy. Cotton knew this and despite her age tried to act mature and much older than what she truly was.

“You excited to see Judy again, Jilly?” Cotton asked her bouncing sister.

“Mhm!” Jill said with a wide smile, not taking her eyes off of the oncoming car.

“And Nick?” Cotton asked.

“Nick?” Jill asked, halting her jumping and looking up at her sister with inquiring eyes. Her large, violet eyes could melt anyone’s heart.

“Yeah, Nick. Don’t you remember? He’s Judy’s husband.” Cotton said, smiling down at her.

“He’s a fox!” Julie said kneeling down to Jill’s height. “Like Mr. Grey!” 

“Oh…” Jill said quietly.

“You were pretty young when they got married, so you probably don’t remember him. He’s super nice though!” Julie said, ruffling her sister’s hair.

Julie, unlike Cotton, was much more rambunctious and energetic. She would often be out helping in the field or playing with her older brothers and sisters, while those like Cotton preferred reading and calmer activities. Unlike Cotton and Jill who were practically miniature copies of Judy, Julie had a mixed colour of fur. She had patches of brown and grey on her body, and bits of white along her paws.

Jill watched with her sisters as Judy pulled the car up beside the front porch of the burrow. The dust that had been trailing behind them had calmed down and the soft sound of the engine went silent.

“Judy!” Jill exclaimed,running to her big sister as she was stepped out of her car. Judy closed the door and picked up her sister, swinging her around before giving her a big kiss on her cheek.

“Oh my gosh! Jill you’re getting heavy! Soon you’ll be able to pick me up!” Judy said nuzzling her nose.

Jill giggled at Judys comment, but stopped when she noticed the orange coloured fur that had appeared behind her. Judy turned around at Jill’s expression, repositioning Jill in her arms.

“Jill, do you remember Nick? He’s my husband.”

“H-hi..” Jill said softly, putting her face in Judy’s shoulder, hiding from Nick. Judy giggled, putting Jill down, though she still hid behind Judy. Her parents’ were laughing lightly watching their usually energetic daughter act shy around Nick.

“Hey there Jill.” Nick said in a friendly voice, kneeling down to her level. “You’ve grown so much since I last saw you! You’re becoming such a big girl!” 

Jill started to peer over Judy’s leg, still holding on. Kneeling down as well, Judy kept her paw on Jill’s shoulder.

“Nick was the one who rescued me from those bad people.”

“He did?” Jill whispered back.

“Mhm, he’s like a brave knight who saved the princess.”

Jill looked over at Nick, her shyness starting to go away.

“He looks like Mr. Grey…” Jill whispered.

“Does he?”

“Mhm…but he’s not fat.”

Judy laugh and snorted at the comment, covering her mouth.

“No, he definitely isn’t.” She said with an admiring grin to Nick.

“Nick!” Cotton and Julie exclaimed as the both hugged Nick around his neck. They’d barely been holding back while they waited for their sister to meet Nick again. Giving a strained laugh, Nick gave a brotherly kiss on their heads. Ruffling their fur, he sighed happily.

“I missed you guys too.” 

Jill slowly crept out from Judy’s arm, walking slowly towards Nick, Cotton and Julie. She was much smaller than Nick, only reaching a few inches above his knee. After carefully studying him with curious eyes, she gave a happy giggle and hopped up to nuzzle herself in his neck. Nick held her, laughing as she snuggled him.

“He’s really soft!” She exclaimed.

Keeping the small cub in his arms, Nick got to his feet and made his way over to the rest of the family who was still patiently waiting for them. Bonnie and Stu, who were still laughing at their youngest daughter’s performance moved down to welcome their daughter and son in law.

“How are you sweetie?” Bonnie asked, hugging Judy tightly.

“I’m good mom, keeping busy with work.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it.” Stu said bringing Judy in for a kiss on her cheek. Judy returned the gesture. “A big-time city cop! We couldn’t be prouder!”

“Oh Stu you’ve been saying that for years,” Bonnie said shaking her head with a smile. She looked up at Nick and opened her arms. “How are you Nick?” She said with a smile, kissing his cheek as he leaned down to give Bonnie a one-armed hug.

“I’m doing good Bonnie. Judy’s keeping me out of trouble” Nick said with a chuckle.

“Oh don’t let her fool you, she got into lots of trouble as a cub herself, didn’t you Jude?” Stu said, shaking Nick’s one available paw and patting his shoulder as Jill kept herself nuzzled to him.

“No kidding?” Nick said, cocking one eyebrow and looking over at Judy with an amazed look.

“We’ll show you the news clippings after lunch. ‘Young bunny takes solo ride on hot air balloon’. Oh you can imagine the heart attack we had when the police called.”

Judy only looked down at her feet, blushing from her childhood embarrassment.

“Well let’s show you where you’ll be staying.” Stu said with a laugh. Having finished teasing his daughter, he took Nick and Judy around to the side of the house. Nick had put down Jill though she was still glued to his side, holding onto his pant leg as she walked alongside them. Though, about halfway there Nick just picked her up again. He had forgotten how small and light Judy’s younger siblings were, and Jill was no different.

A few acres from the Hopps’ burrow there was a small wooden cabin. Not like the burrow or the others that Nick and Judy had driven past, but a small recently built cabin complete with a small porch, a small cemented car space, and road leading to the main path on the Hopps property. It even had a generator, and solar panels on the roof of the cabin.

“We had this built a little while ago in case we had guests,” Stu said admiring his work. “That was a fun weekend.”

Nick looked at him in sheer amazement while Judy was hardly phased at the comment.

Stu gave them a brief tour of the cabin; it was small but surprisingly had plenty of space. Most of the furniture looked handmade and was done with incredible skill. A nice pine smell filled the entire cabin as they walked through each of the rooms. The small house even had its own plumbing, kitchen and dining room, living room, bedroom, bathroom and a full bath and shower.

“It’s not much but it’ll do for a few weeks at least.” Stu said, his hands on his hips.

“It’s perfect Dad.” Judy said with a smile. “We can start unpacking right away.”

“I’ll unpack, you go spend time with your family.” Nick said with a smile.

“Are you sure?” Judy asked, walking back towards the car with Nick who was still carrying Jill, though she was almost asleep in Nick’s arms.

“Oh yeah, I’ll come join when I’m all done. Shouldn’t take long anyway. We can organize all of the stuff later.” Nick said, giving Judy a soft kiss on her lips.

“I wanna stay too!” Jill exclaimed bouncing in Nick’s arms. “Can I daddy? Please! Please! Pleaseee!”

“Well…” Stu said rubbing his head “That’s up to Nick, Jilly bean.”

“I don’t mind the company.” He said, throwing Jill in the air and catching her, making her giggle and laugh.

“Well okay then, if you need anything we will be at the house” Stu said as he walked to the burrow. Judy smiled back at Nick as she followed.

Sitting Jill on his lap, Nick drove the car over to the cabin. She gigged each time the car bounced a bit. Moving her body she bounced with it, unintentionally grinding herself on Nick each time. Biting his tongue he tried to stay focused on the small path, though her moving wasn’t helping matters.

“Sometings touching my bum.” Jill said trying to turn and look under her. Nick swallowed hard.

“Probably just a rock or something. Does it hurt?”

“Mm mm! Feels funny!” Jill said as she kept bouncing on the short drive to the cabin.

Nick was quick to stop the car and get Jill off of his lap though he could feel himself getting flustered. He rubbed her head as he went around back and started to unload the bags he and Judy had packed earlier. One after the other he carried or dragged the bags into the cabin, leaving them in the living room and then some in the bedroom.

Jill did her best to help but most of the bags were too heavy for her. She did start to get upset so Nick found a few small items that he told her were super important and were weighing him down.

She happily carried the items in. They were mostly toiletries or chargers anyway so it wasn’t a big deal if she had dropped them. Jill also “helped” Nick carry a few bags in as well. With each trip he gave her a high five, then a hug, then a kiss on the head.

Lugging the last bag in, Nick closed the door of the cabin and sighed happily. He looked down at Jill who was still smiling ear to grey ear.

“You were such a big help.” He exclaimed as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head. He glanced over to the window, it was closed and the shades were drawn. He swallowed hard as he gave her another kiss on the head, rubbing her back slowly circling around her lower region.

“You were…such a good girl..” He knelt down and kissed her lips softly and quickly squeezed her small butt through her skirt and panties as he did. Jill was surprised but she didn’t object; Nick was her elder and he knew best. Besides, she gave her mommy kisses on the lips all the time.

“Do…you want a special treat for being such a good little girl?” Nick asked, his voice shaking from excitement.

“Mhm! What is it?”

“It’s a sort of candy that you suck on, like a lollipop. Do you like lollipops?”

“Mhm!” Jill exclaimed.

Nick picked her up, holding her close to his chest as he caressed her small ass. Her cheeks fit perfectly in his large paw, still full of baby fat. Her ass would be just like Judy’s when she grew up.

Nick carried the small toddler to the bedroom, closing the door behind him as he sat her down on the bed.

“Now if you want the candy, you have to be a good little girl and do exactly what I say okay? Or else I’ll have to punish you and tell your mommy and daddy that you were a very naughty girl.”

“I pwomise to be good.” She said shyly

“Okay…Then can you be a big girl and take off your dress?” Nick asked.

Jill nodded, feeling accomplished at Nick calling her a “Big girl”. The three-year-old bunny struggled to take off her small light pink dress, she gave a few grunts but was determined to show Nick how much of a big girl she was. After a bit of time Jill took her dress off and threw it across the room. She was sitting on the bed clad only in her tight pink ‘Princess’ panties. They had a darker pink lace trim and the word “princess” written on the front.

Nick licked his lips, rubbing himself through his pants as he looked wantingly at the small bunny before him.

“N-now.” Nick said shakily “Close your eyes, and open your mouth nice and wide. And don’t bite down or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Okay!” Jill exclaimed closing her eyes and opening her mouth for her candy. “Ahh!”

Nick undid his belt and pants, sliding them and his boxers to the floor. His cock was fully erect and looked huge compared to the small cub in front of him. He took her head with his paw, guiding his cock to her mouth and slowly started to push it in.

“Ohh fu—mmm.” He moaned silently feeling the warmth of Jill’s toddler mouth as he pushed his cock in more.

Jills eyes scrunched at the taste and feeling of the candy. Opening her eyes she had seen Nick pushing his cock into her mouth, though the concept of what was happening was beyond her. What she knew is that it tasted yucky.

She tried to push Nick away but he just grabbed her head tighter and started to thrust his enlarged cock deeper into her throat making her gag. She started to whine loudly as Nick increased his speed more, pushing more than half of his cock into the toddler’s mouth.

“Fuck that’s it. That’s it, take your treat like a good girl.” Nick growled as he started to thrust faster and even deeper into Jill’s mouth.

Jill coughed, gagged and began to choke on Nick’s dick as it started to touch the back of her throat. She tried to push herself away again but it was no use; Nick had her firmly in his grasp. The three-year-old began to cry which only made her choke more. Nick couldn’t contain himself anymore. Looking down at his prey, he could see her struggle to breath. He pulled his cock from her mouth, making her gag and cough.

“I-I didn’t like that tweat!” Jill shouted “It hurt and it was yucky!”

Nick only grinned at the small bunny. He didn’t care and he knew a away around what she had said.

“What will your mommy and daddy think if you told them you didn’t like the treat I gave you? You’re supposed to be a good girl and help me and now you’re being a meany.”

“No!” Jill shouted.

“So what I’m going to do is go tell your mommy what a bad little girl you’ve been and then you’ll be in trouble.”

“Nooo! Pwease im sorry!” Jill cried out as she bawled into her paws.

Nick smiled devilishly as he walked back over to the half naked toddler bunny.

“Well then…maybe I don’t have to tell them but I’ll have to punish you for being a naughty little girl. And if I punish you then maybe we don’t have to tell mommy anything.”

Jill looked up, sniffling. “P-pwomise?” She asked with her small teary violet eyes.

“I promise. But you have to promise not to tell anyone about your special treat or your punishment. You’ll be getting more of both and your mommy will punish you even more if she finds out.”

“I pwomise I won’t tell mommy…or daddy…”

Nick smiled once more. He knew he had complete control over the little twat.

“Then let’s get these little panties off of you and I’ll punish you for being a naughty little girl.”

“Are-are you gonna spank me?..” Jill asked standing up as she balanced herself so Nick could slowly remove her panties.

“Not yet. I’ll have to later but right now I’m going to punish you in a special way.” Nick picked up Jill who was completely naked in his arms.

His heart was racing. The power he had over her was like nothing he had ever felt before. He laid the little toddler on the bed, spreading her small legs and exposing her immature cunt and asshole. Nick licked his lips. She looked incredibly tight, and she probably couldn’t even get wet yet.

Nick leaned down between her legs and gave her a long lick from her rosebud to the tip of her baby cunny. Jill moaned and wiggled in her place, feeling very strange when Nick’s wet and warm tongue went over her private areas. Pushing the toddler’s legs up more, Nick kept licking Jill’s sweet toddler pussy and asshole, enjoying its sweet flavours.

Jill moaned and squeaked at the sensation Nick was giving her. His warm, wet tongue circling her holes over and over again was making her squirm and squeal with pleasure. Instinctively, Jill pushed her little cunt towards Nick. He smiled to himself as he spread her immature mount and pushed his tongue as deep as it would go, making her squeal even more in pleasure. Though his tongue couldn’t be deeper than a fraction of an inch the little girl was in pure bliss from the sensation nicks tongue was giving her.

Jill’s little cunny and ass were coated with Nick’s warm spit. As he retracted his tongue, Jill was panting wildly keeping her legs spread wide. Her eyes were fluttering and her face, while void of emotions, looked like it was in a trance.

Keeping her small legs spread wide, Nick brough the red tip of his swollen prick to Jill’s pussy lips. The sheer size of his cock compared to her baby pussy was beyond him. Though he was slightly worried about how much he would stretch her the worry was quickly push aside by his lust for the toddler and the demand to dominate her.

He leaned over her as he forcefully began to push his cock into her 3-year-old pussy.

“AHH!” She screamed out, feeling Nick’s cock begin to stretch her open. “NO! IT HURTS IT HURRTS!” Jill screamed as her once lustful moans became screams of pain.

Jill tried to move her legs but with each movement the pain only worsened. She tried to hit Nick but he quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head as he kept forcing the rest of his cock inside of her.

“Ohh fuck you’re a tight little fuck are you?” He cooed with a grin as he started to thrust himself even deeper into the sobbing tot. “You’ve been such a naughty little girl haven’t you.” Nick said with a growl. “You deserve to be punished. To be used like the little slut you are!”

Nick then slammed his cock hard in the toddler making her scream louder than she had before. Nick’s thrust made half of his cock disappear into the little bunny’s snatch. A small stream of blood leaked out of what small space was left and coated her once grey and white fur.

Jill’s crying slowed as Nick halted his thrusting, though she was still whimpering. Nick however was trying to contain himself. He looked down at the toddler, her cunt was completely stretched around his thick cock and a large bulge could be seen. Smiling once more he began thrusting even faster, rocking the whole bed as he fucked his new toy.

“Ahh! PLEASE! IT HURTS!” Jill cried out “Mommy! Daddy!” She sobbed.

But Nick didn’t stop; he pushed even harder against her womb, filling the little slut’s once-virgin pussy with his cock. He could feel the tip of his member start to stretch her womb open making her shriek again in pain.

The sensation of her second hole stretching over his tip drove him to the edge and with a few more fast and hard thrusts, he slammed his cock as hard as he could and came deep into Jill’s 3-year- old womb making her gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Ohhh fuck that’s it… take it all…let’s fill that little baby womb…” Nick groaned as he squirted stream after stream of his warm cum into the little toddler’s womb and pussy.

Jill couldn’t speak. She didn’t have words to describe the feeling that Nick was giving her. Pain, filling pleasure, it was all so new to her that she just lay there, her mouth a gape with tears wildly flowing from her eyes. Nick’s cum began to squirt out of her pussy with the few gaps that were left.

“Ahh…gahh…Ju..” Jill said her tears still flowing from her reddened eyes as she looked towards the door of the bedroom.

Nick lay over top of his young slave, gasping and enjoying the still tight feeling around his aching and now emptied cock.

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d be able to fit it all in.” A soft voice said behind him.

Nicks eyes widened as he turned his head only to see Judy, standing in the bedroom door,wearing just her panties.

“J-Judy!” Nick exclaimed. Looking down at Jill who was nearly unconscious from the pain. “I…how long were you there?” he croaked out.

“Just long enough to see you force your cock down her throat, make her strip naked for you…” Judy walked slowly towards them. “Eat her out and make her squeal from it…giving Jill her first orgasm…”

Judy came right beside them as she looked down at her little sister, who was still gasping and on the verge of crying again. Judy eyed Jill, looking from her red, tear-soaked eyes, to her recently raped cunt which still had Nicks hard cock more than half way inside her making her bulge out with his cock and cum.

“Right down to you raping my little, innocent, three-year-old sister…” Judy said licking her lips and looking at Nick. “Pushing your thick cock inside of her…taking her virginity and squirting all of your warm cum inside of her.” Judy put her paw on Nick’s cock and began stroking it.

“That must make you feel so good baby..” Judy cooed into Nick’s ear. “raping her little pussy and using her like that…” Judy slowly began rubbing her already wet pussy through her panties as she kept stroking Nick’s cock, making him harder in Jill’s cunt.

“Let’s give her a break. We have all week with her.” Judy requested, helping Nick pull out of Jill’s pussy.

When he pulled his large red cock out from the cub there was a noticeable ‘pop’ sound. As he pulled out Jill’s pussy was cherry red, gaping, and leaking a mixture of her cherry blood and Nick’s cum.

“Poor baby…” Judy cooed as she sat beside Jill who began sobbing at Judy’s touch. “Shh shh it’s okay…does your little cunny hurt?”

“M-mhm…” Jill said through her tears.

“What did you say to her?” Judy inquired to Nick.

Nick, who was curious on what she was doing, told her the truth.

“I told her that she needed to be punished for…not liking her treat.”

“Ohh,” Judy said, rubbing Jill’s head. “Is that true Jill? Did you not like Nick’s treat?”

The toddler sniffled, holding her big sister and wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Mm mm…i-it was yucky…and it hurted my neck..”

“But it was a treat, and good girls enjoy their treats. And you weren’t a good girl were you?” Judy said in a soothing voice, kissing her baby sister’s head.

“mm mm…” Jill said obediently.

“You were a naughty little girl weren’t you?”

“Mhm…”

“Say it.” Judy commanded.

“I…was a naughty w-wittle girl..”

“And you needed to be punished.” Judy slowly moved her paw towards Jill’s gaping hole.

“A-and I needed t-to be p-punished…”

“Good girl..” Judy cooed, kissing Jill’s head as she rubbed her swollen tummy. “does your cunny still hurt? Want your big sister to kiss it better?”

Jill nodded pointing at her leaking cunt.

“But if you want me to kiss it better you gotta take Nick’s treat again and try to keep it in your mouth like a good girl.”

“O-Okay Judy..” Jill agreed.

Jill was like putty to Judy. She picked the toddler up and positioned her on her stomach putting a pillow underneath her. Judy then got on her back, taking her own panties off and positioned Jill’s leaking pussy over her mouth and began to slurp and lick the juices flowing from the toddler’s pussy.

Jill let out a moan and winced at Judy’s tongue as it probed deep into her cunt, deeper than Nick’s had gone when he had eaten her out. Nick took his place and rubbed the tip of his cock around Jill’s soft cheeks and lips. The toddler reluctantly opened her mouth and took half on Nick’s cock into her small mouth as she began to suck him off as her big sister ordered.

As Judy sucked the cum from her baby sister’s cunt she began to rub her own pussy, pushing three fingers in and thrusting them hard. With her free hand, Judy had spread little Jill’s round bum as was rubbing her hole making her moan on Nick’s cock and wiggle her cunt on Judy’s mouth.

Nick kept his paw firmly on Jill’s head, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth and enjoying the sounds of her gagging on his swollen member.

“Make sure to swallow all of that cum like a good girl.” Nick ordered, as a few drops of cum escaped his cock and fell down the toddler’s throat.

Judy moved her paw that was dripping with her own juices and rubbed it around Jill’s bumhole making her moan and push herself harder onto Judy’s mouth. She then slowly inserted her finger into the toddler’s ass; pushing it deep inside without stopping. Jill groaned and tightened her ass as Judy’s finger intruded her sphincter.

Jill moaned heavily onto Nick’s cock making him shiver with the sensation.

“Ohh fuck that’s it my little slut…suck my predator cock.” He growled, pushing more into Jill’s mouth and began to fuck her throat lightly, making her gag with every thrust. Though she didn’t resist this time, Judy had told her not too.

“Ohh fuck I’m going to cum again! This little slut’s going to make me cum again. You better fucking swallow it all.” Nick growled. Jill didn’t understand what Nick was talking about but she was prepared for something to swallow.

Nick let out a loud moan as he shoved his entire cock into Jill’s mouth, cumming deep in her throat making her gag and choke on his cum. Though he didn’t take his cock out.

Jill tried to struggle but Nick kept his grasp firmly on her head and with Judy’s finger deep in Jill’s ass there wasn’t anywhere for the toddler to go. With great struggle, Jill managed to swallow a large sum of the salty cum that Nick had shoved down her throat.

Nick could hear the little bunny swallow stream after stream of his warm cum, petting her head as she kept sucking his cock for more.

“That’s it…that’s my good little slut.” Nick purred, pulling his cock out and squirting the rest of his cum on Jill’s face.

Jill coughed but licked her lips when Nick was done cumming.

“How was that?” Nick asked the cum covered toddler

“It…hurted…but then the gooey stuff made it feel better. It tastes yummy…” Jill moaned still in bliss from her sister eating her out.

With a heavy sigh, Judy licked her lips and moved Jill off of her mouth. Judy sat up pulled the toddler into her lap, caressing her cheek admiringly and looking at the cum that leaked onto her lips and cheek.

“You did so good. You were such a good little girl.” Judy cooed, running her fingers through and around Jill’s ears and fur. “Nick must’ve felt so big in your little mouth… Did it feel good when he squirted all that warm cum in your little mouth?” Judy asked, rubbing Jill’s saliva covered pussy.

Jill, even though she was oblivious to what her older sister said or the words she used, only nodded her head as she was taken by the tickling feeling in her cunny. Jill’s lip quivered and her nose gave a small twitch as she pushed herself more on Judy’s lap and finger.

Nick watched admiringly, feeling himself getting hard again already. He stood back, stroking himself at the sight of Judy stroking her baby sisters’ cunt and her enjoying it.

Judy grinned and gave a seductive sigh. Moving her hands under Jill’s small arms, she lifted her further on her chest and Judy layed back down.

“Why don’t I give you a kiss for being such a good girl.” Judy said still rubbing the toddler’s cunny. Jill, still in a trance, nodded her head though she still didn’t hear Judy. “Open your mouth for me like a big girl.” Judy commanded. Jill obeyed, sticking her tongue out slightly as she did. Her breathing deepened as her light, girly moans escaped her open mouth.

Judy give a devilish grin to Nick who was watching the sisters intently. Closing her eyes, Judy brought her mouth to Jill’s and kissed her, pushing her tongue deeply into her smaller mouth.

Jill broke out of her trance and tried to push away from her sister, butJudy grabbed her head, keeping her in place. While Jill tried to struggle Judy softly rubbed the small cub’s head and passionately kissed her, tasting Nick’s cum around her mouth.

Nick was in awe, stroking his cock feverishly as Jill calmed down and started to copy Judy; moving her tongue around hers and moaning softly into the kiss. Yet while focused on Judy’s soft and warm lips she didn’t notice her sister’s paws moving lower and lower on her body. Judy rubbed the cub’s soft, round ass. Squeezing the little toddlers cheeks and hearing the sound of her small cunny lips open and close. She gestured to Nick as she spread Jill’s cheeks, exposing her small and very tight looking hole.

Jill’s small rosebud winked at Nick, opening slightly to the caressing of her sister’s finger around her hole. Nicks eyes grew round as he grasped what Judy wanted him to do. He moved closer to them, holding his cock out until he was only inches from the small three-year-old’s tight anus. It looked even tighter than her cunt though it too glistened slightly from Judy’s earlier licking.

Grabbing Jill’s hips, he positioned his cock at the rim of her asshole. With Judy still holding Jill’s cheeks open and keeping her occupied, Nick gave a hard but short thrust, pushing the tip of his cock into the toddler.

Jill’s ass tightened up quickly, making Nick grunt in a mixture of pleasure and slight pain from her tightness. Jill tried to move away from Nick butJudy held her in place, pushing her tongue deeper. Grabbing Nick’s cock, Judy helped Nick push even more of his pulsing member into the warm and extremely tight toddler hole.

“Oh fuck she’s tight.” Nick growled, showing his teeth as he dug his nails into Jill’s side, making the little girl scream into Judy’s kiss.

It wasn’t long until Nick was already halfway in the three-year-old’s rectum and thrusting himself in a fast and hard pace, ignoring her muffled shrieks of pain through her sister’s lips. Judy had let go of Jill’s ass and began masturbating her wet pussy to the sight of her fox husband raping her little sister’s ass.

She dug three fingers into her sloppy cunt, moaning heavily in Jill’s mouth. She held the toddler’s head making sure she didn’t move from her kiss or Nick’s hard member.

Nick couldn’t believe how deep the toddler was taking his cock. He kept thrusting harder and harder, pushing himself even deeper, watching his cock disappear into the child’s asshole.

Jill’s rectum squeezed Nick’s cock, making it hard to push deeper though Nick had no problem forcing his thick, throbbing cock as deep as he could. She was crying hard, trying even harder to breathe through her kiss with Judy as her eyes flooded once more with tears. The pain was astronomically worse than when Nick had raped her before.

“Oh fuck im going to cum again!” Nick barked, slamming Jill as hard and as deep as he could, pushing until his knot hit her asshole making her scream and cry out in pain in Judy’s mouth. Though that only turned them on more.

Nick kept his thrusts fast and hard, not giving the crying toddler a chance to recover. The oak bed shook and creaked loudly as Nick came closer and closer to his third climax.

With his last thrust, he pushed down on the toddler’s anus, pushing her into Judy’s chest until the pressure of his knot was too much and forced itself inside the screaming toddler.

It was too much for Jill. She gave one more loud but short scream before passing out on Judy’s chest. Once she was out, Nick didn’t have a reason to hold back. Picking up the small toddler he laid her on the bed and kept thrusting until he gave a final heavy grunt and came once more into her tight hole.

Watching this and fingering herself harder, Judy screamed out in pleasure, squirting on the bed and over her unconscious sister’s face…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, Sheyanne here! Hope you enjoyed another short story! Like, Comment and follow for more amazing stories coming soon! And check out my main story "A fox in the bun house"! 
> 
> Love you all! <3
> 
> Discord: SheyanneK#6182


End file.
